


Business Time

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, power bottom mickey ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They took seats at the table and Mandy eyed the third plate, dumping syrup on her breakfast. “You have company?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied. “Just the guy I hooked up with last night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is so late i'm so sorry. i've got all my fic!february fics written but because of school and work and stuff i haven't gotten them typed up yet. so like look forward to that i suppose?
> 
> i couldn't think of a title for this one so it's named after the flight of the conchords song of the same name

                Rebound fucks were such a bad idea but when Ian caught his boyfriend of two years with another guy all he wanted to do was find a hot guy to lose himself in for a night. It was this that brought Ian out to the bar he’d gone to wearing his good jeans and a tight tank top he’d probably take off before he even picked a guy to fuck.

 

                He had his coat checked and went to the bar to get a drink. He paid for his beer and took his first look around the club. There were lots of hot guys – lots who looked too much like his ex for Ian’s liking. He decided then and there that he’d hook up with someone physically the opposite of his ex and the short, rough-looking brunet sitting at on the tables across the room would do just fine.

 

                Ian took his drink and began to make his way across the room. He was stopped several times by tall tan blond guys who had handsome faces he wanted to punch but he just turned them down and moved on. Eventually he got over to the guy he planned on fucking and slid into the seat next to him.

 

                “Fuck off,” the guy said automatically.

 

                “Nah,” Ian said. He sat back in the chair with his beer and watched the guy where he say hunched over his drink. “You wanna da-“

 

                “No,” the guy snapped. “And I don’t wanna fuck you either. I can already tell you’re not my type.”

 

                “But I could be,” Ian suggested.

 

                “Bet you couldn’t,” he insisted, knocking back his drink.

 

                “What’s your type?” Ian asked, turning towards the guy and leaning his elbow on the bar as he flexed a bit.

 

                “Packin’ nine inches,” the guy replied, looking Ian in the eyes for the first time. The lights at the club lit his pale skin and Ian wondered if his eyes were really that blue. He raised his eyebrows in challenge and Ian smirked.

 

                “You’re gonna be glad you met me then,” Ian said, confident. He finished his drink and got to his feet. “Unless you’re a top. In that case, we’re gonna have a problem.”

 

                The guy sideeyed him. “You got a place?” he asked.”I ain’t seventeen anymore. I stopped hooking up in alleys years ago.”

 

                “Couple blocks from here,” Ian replied. “I walked. It’s like twenty minutes.”

 

                “You better fuckin’ make it worth it,” the guy warned him, getting to his feet. Ian got up too, noticing the delicious few inches he had on the guy in height.

 

                “I will. You’ll see,” Ian promised, letting the guy take the lead and checking him out as they went to go get their coats. The more he looked at him, the more attracted to him Ian felt. He couldn’t wait to get this guy naked and see if his ass was just as great out of his jeans as it looked now.

 

                During the walk back to Ian’s apartment he found out that the guy’s name was Mickey and that he worked at a garage out on the outskirts of the city. Ian introduced himself and told Mickey about his unexciting retail job.

 

                All of the cheesy introductory small talk stopped being important when they reached the elevator of Ian’s building. When he saw that Ian lived on the eighteenth floor and that the elevator was crawling along, Mickey took initiative for the first time that night.

 

                He stepped in close to Ian until he was pressed against Ian’s side, raising his eyebrows again. He slid a hand down and Ian started when he cupped his dick. He groaned. “Mm. It’s big, but I don’t know about nine inches...”

 

                “Would I lie to you?” Ian asked, cheeky. He placed two hands on Mickey’s hips and when Mickey didn’t stop him he slid them down to his ass. “You can measure it, if you want. You won’t be disappointed, I promise,” Ian said, his eyes darting down to here Mickey sucked on his lip. _He_ wanted to do that, to suck and bite at Mickey’s plush lower lip. But then the elevator stopped at his floor and Mickey was marching out into the hall. Ian trailed along after him like an eager puppy and fumbled to unlock the door to his apartment.

 

                Surprisingly, they kept their hands to themselves while they made their way to Ian’s room. Then Ian pulled his shirt off and it was like something broke in Mickey. He put his hands all over every inch of Ian that he could, fingers rough and nails blunt where they dug into his skin.

 

                It was Mickey who pushed Ian down on the bed and got to work removing his pants. Ian was used to being with guys who preferred to bottom, but with that usually came submissiveness and a want to have a big strong guy on top of them. He’d never been with someone who so perfectly embodied the term ‘power bottom’ as Mickey did. He imagined that if you looked up the term in the dictionary you’d probably find a picture of Mickey scowling there next to it.

 

                Ian could only clutch at the sheets and try not to come after ten seconds as Mickey took a moment to feel and look over his cock before he put his mouth on it. The licks and touches he gave Ian’s cock were nothing short of worshipful and he managed to take Ian’s cock all the way down his throat. Another thing to cross of the bucket list: finally finding a guy who can swallow his whole dick.

 

                “Ah – fuck – _stop_ ,” Ian gasped when Mickey sucked on just the head and jerked the rest of the shaft with his hand. “You need to stop.”

 

                He shivered as Mickey gave him one last hard suck before he pulled back. He wiped the spit off his chin with the back of his hand and sat back. He leaned over to Ian’s nightstand to go rooting through it, presumably in search of lube and a condom.

 

                Ian caught the items that Mickey threw at him and watched as Mickey stripped. Ian sat up and reached out to touch Mickey’s white skin as it was bared but Mickey pushed his hands away.

 

                “Lay back down,” he instructed as he sat up on his knees to undo his pants. “Gonna sit on your face.”

 

                Ian didn’t lay back down right away, eager to gawk at Mickey when he finally got naked. He had really nice arms and shoulders and hips that Ian intended to bruise up. His legs had Ian a bit jealous and he had the best ass Ian had had access to in months. Ian practically salivated at the thought of rimming and eventually fucking that ass.

 

                Mickey tossed the last of his clothing aside and climbed back on top of Ian, straddling his shoulders. Ian’s hands came up right away to spreads him and bare him to Ian’s gaze. Without needing to be told Ian leaned up and got to work wetting and loosening up Mickey’s body.

 

                “Oh fuck,” Mickey whined as Ian pushed his tongue into him. He’d started out bent over the length of Ian’s body and sucking his dick while he rimmed him. Before long he was reduced to propping himself up on Ian’s chest and grinding down against his tongue and the pair of fingers he’d worked into him.

 

                Ian kept at it until Mickey squeezed at the base of his cock just a little too hard to get his attention. He pulled back at Mickey’s insistence. “Don’t move,” Mickey told him. “Stay there until I tell you to move.”

 

                He obeyed, anxiously smoothing out the sheets by his hands as something to do. Mickey shifted, climbing off of Ian’s upper body and turning his body around. He settled with a knee on either side of Ian’s hips. He took the condom from where Ian had dropped it and made quick work of getting it on Ian’s impressive length.

 

                Ian held his breath the entire time Mickey was sinking down onto him. He let his hands slide up to settle on Mickey’s waist, his wide palms and long fingers spanning most of the distance around him.

 

                “You better not pussy out on me,” Mickey warned Ian, and Ian felt shamed because he’d just been thinking that he doubted he would last long. He gritted his teeth and nodded, body wound up tight as he tried his hardest not to come.

 

                Fortunately for him, Mickey had apparently been close when Ian was rimming him and so he only bounced away on Ian’s cock for a few minutes before he was pulsing around Ian and coming on his stomach in long spurts.

 

                “Can I...?” Ian asked, squeezing Mickey’s hips.

 

                “Yeah, go for it. Push me down and fuck me,” Mickey breathed, and Ian was moving before Mickey finished talking. He wrapped his arms around Mickey’s torso and rolled them over, hiking Mickey’s legs up around his waist. He held him down and fucked him brutally until he finished inside of him.

 

                They showered together and had a second round there. Mickey invited himself to stay the night and Ian had no complaints. The last thing Ian did before he fell asleep was check his phone. He had a text from Mandy asking if she could come over the next day and Ian had told her sure. He hadn’t seen her in a few days, after all.

 

-

 

                Ian woke up to Mickey’s mouth around his cock and he let the man work him, pulling on his hair and murmuring filthy encouragements until he  came down Mickey’s throat. He got up and did his morning routine stuff then, taking his pills and brushing his teeth and getting dressed. He went back into his room to find Mickey lounging in his bed lazily stroking himself. Ian watched him for a moment then told him to go clean up and get dressed and he’d blow him under the kitchen table at breakfast.

 

                He smacked Mickey’s ass as he brushed by and continued to the kitchen, scooping his phone off his nightstand as he went. He had a text from Mandy saying she’d be over in the next twenty minutes (She had sent the text three hours ago. Oops.) and so he resigned himself to making enough breakfast for her too. Mickey would have to hang around a bit and play nice with his bestie if he wanted Ian to get him off like he promised.

 

                He’d just finished the stack of French toasts and turned off the stove when Mandy knocked. He let her in and she gave him a hug, dropping her jacket and purse on the couch.

 

                They took seats at the table and Mandy eyed the third plate, dumping syrup on her breakfast. “You have company?”

 

                “Yeah,” he replied. “Just the guy I hooked up with last night.”

 

                “You didn’t kick him out after fucking him,” she observed.

 

                “He kind of just invited himself to stay,” Ian mused. “Can’t say I minded.”

 

                “Yeah, I’ll bet you didn’t,” she teased. “He must’ve been good. You wanna see him again?”

 

                “I’d like to,” Ian replied. He cut a piece of cinnamon crusted French toast off and spoke next with a mouthful of food. “I think he does too. He seemed impressed with me.”

 

                Mandy smirked at him and before she could make some comment about Ian’s dick she looked over towards the little hallway leading to his bedroom and the bathroom. She’d heard someone moving around in the bathroom and waited eagerly for Ian’s latest hookup to emerge.

 

                Mickey froze in the doorway of the hall when he spotted Mandy sitting at the table. Mandy nearly choked on her food.

 

                “No way,” Mickey hissed, turning on his heel and fleeing back to Ian’s room. Ian could hear him shout; “No _fucking_ way!”

 

                Ian watched him with his eyebrows raised. “Talk about overreacting,” he mumbled. “It’s not like he wandered out here naked.”

 

                He looked across the table at Mandy who had stopped choking after she washed down her French toast with a healthy swig of coffee. She looked like she was going to piss herself trying not to laugh.

 

                “What?” he asked, frowning when she let out a stifled giggle, still trying so hard. “Look, I know he’s not my usual type but I thought I should mix it up after the thing with Jeff.”

 

                Mandy couldn’t keep it in any longer, laughing uproariously for a good couple minutes while Ian watched in silence, unamused. He poked at his breakfast until she settled down enough to talk. “You wanna tell me what the fuck this is about?”

 

                “I know him,” Mandy said, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. “He’s my fucking brother, Ian.”

 

                Well that explained that. As he watched Mandy burst into a new fit of cackles he found that he really couldn’t blame Mickey for reacting the way he did.


End file.
